


The Obvious

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KATH... MARTYN.. CORNELIA!!!! THE WHOLE GANG ARE HERE!, Zoom calls, family talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: "Can I use that?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, already scrawling it beneath the only three words he currently has— I love you.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 106
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	The Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of im-prompt-u word/phrase: commitment/"the literal other half"

It’s been forty minutes of complaining from Phil’s side, forty minutes of patience from his mum.

“It’s hard.” Phil whines, looking every part the pathetic son who’s called to beg his mum for help. “I thought I’d just sit down and write, the words would flow out of me— like, like i’m the next Shakespeare!” 

“Oh, love, come on you. You can do it. Every time you look at that boy you’re practically writing love songs about him your head.” She sounds part sympathetic, part done with Phil’s amateur dramatics. “You could probably stand at the altar and tell Dan you’ve left him a piece of pizza in the fridge and he’d cry.”

  
  
Phil giggles— obsessed with the familiarity, how each and every person just gets _it_ , gets _them._

He thinks about theway in which Dan slid so easily into his life, how much his mum has come to love him over the years.

It’s odd to think of a time that he wasn’t there— sometimes he looks through old photo albums and wonders why Dan isn’t in any of them, remembers he hadn’t even known about the love of his life's existence back then. 

“Oooo, yeah.” Phil pretends to jot it down in his little notebook. “That’s perfect, i’ll just have to remember to leave some pizza in the fridge otherwise he’ll hate me. It’ll be like.. until dominos do us part.” 

Kath just rolls her eyes, much like Dan does when Phil says—things. It’s fond and exasperated all at once, and Phil just thinks about how lucky he is to have all these people in his life that love him so much. “He’s the— the literal other half of you, Phil. Sometimes when you come to visit alone I just stare at the empty space beside you, waiting for him to appear. It’s odd to not see you together at this point, feel like you’re going to unzip your suitcase and he’s just going to pop out.” 

“ _Oh._ ” Phil murmurs, his mum echoing all the thoughts that had just been running through his brain— placing them down in a less chaotic manner. “Can I use that?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, already scrawling it beneath the only three words he currently has— _I love you_. “Doesn’t matter, i’m using it. Please don’t copyright strike our wedding.” 

“I promise I won’t, if you let me off baking the wedding cake.” She has this glint in her eye, the very special mum sort of glint that means she knows something that you thought she didn’t know. “Because i’m not an idiot, and you’ll be all cost-cutting even on your wedding day.”

  
  
“Hey!” Phil protests, staring at his pouting face in the tiny zoom call screen. “I am willing to make an exception for my literal wedding. And for Dan, who is Mr _there has to be a theme_.”

  
  
“But?” She raises an eyebrow— an all knowing, all seeing eyebrow.

“Fine. I was going to ask you to bake the cake.” Phil admits, and if he had a rock he’d be kicking across the ground right now, chin buried in his hoodie— looking all hard done by. “But only because I love your cakes so much, I think you’re the best baker.. even if your actual cooking is like a barrel of toxic waste.”

  
  
“Oi.” She warns, and Phil shrinks back down in his seat. Even at thirty-three he knows better than to argue with _that_ tone of voice. “I can bake, but you have to pay me for all my time and effort.”

  
  
“Muuum, I was always going to pay you.” Phil replies, like it’s obvious— even though it’d never crossed his mind before.

“Joking, stupid boy. I’ll do it out of the love in my heart.” She smiles, eyes crinkling in the way that always brings a smile to Phil’s own face. “Wait there.” She squints her eyes at the computer, as though that’ll help her figure out the problem— seeing even less of the screen means seeing a solution to Kath. 

Phil just doodles on the page, crap drawings of Dan that’ll never see the light of day. 

“There they are!”

Suddenly there’s a Martyn and Cornelia on the screen, looking all cozy and content with each other. Phil loves them, too. 

“Oooo, family affair?” Martyn asks. “Where’s the other one?”

“Other one?” 

“Yeah, that curly haired dude who wants to crawl into your mouth and live inside you. That one.” Martyn looks smug, proud himself for no reason at all. 

“Shutup! Dan is actually bigger than me so that wouldn’t even work.” Phil goes into full baby brother mode— big pleading eyes aimed in his mothers direction. 

“Oh, yeah, it wouldn’t work because he’s bigger than you. Not because it’s actually physically impossible or anything, no just because—“ They bicker back and forth for a couple of minutes, his mum and Cornelia just staring at each other— _look what we have to put up with._

“Boys behave!” Kath is the one to cut in, her voice stern and scary and every bit like Phil remembers as a child. “I will take away your video games.” 

That does make them both shutup, Phil holding his hands up in mock surrender because she absolutely means it. They both remember the basement door being locked, their precious games being left downstairs to fend for themselves. 

“Sorry, mum.” They both say at the same time— like the good boys they _actually_ are. 

“Mhm, we’ll see. Anyway, we’re here to help Phil. He’s trying to write some wedding vows and he’s getting little bit stressed out.” She explains, speaking like he isn’t an active participant in this zoom call.

  
  
“What? Come off it, Phil, mate, you’re literally obsessed with the guy. Could probably write a whole notebook of shit about his—“ Cornelia slaps a hand over his mouth, offers up her own take— a nice one.

“Phil, you’re overthinking it. Just write the obvious, you’re both so obvious.” She is.. right. She's always right, this little tiny human of pure magic and wisdom. 

“Is that a way to say tone it down?” Phil laughs, dragging his notebook close to him and putting a big ring around _those_ three words— the obvious. 

“No, you’re in love! Enjoy it.” Cornelia curls into Martyns side, looks like she’s enjoying her version of it. “We all know whatever you say is going to be magical, just let it come from the heart.” 

Martyn makes a retching sound, Cornelia moves the laptop so it’s just her in view. “Ignore him, he’s not had his five o’clock feed yet— very grumpy.” 

Kath laughs, Phil laughs— it’s all, lovely. It’s all his actual life, this wonderful culmination of people who make him feel warm, who make him feel like he belongs. There’s only one person missing, and he’s sat downstairs bundled up on the sofa. 

“I agree.” Kath chimes in, looking enchanted with Cornelia— but what’s new. “You let that brain of yours get ahead of itself, think too much. Just let it come naturally, it’ll be enough to make us all cry— even that brother of yours.”

“Yeah, I sup—“ He’s cut off by the call of his name, loud enough for everyone to hear even though Dan’s an entire floor away.

  
  
“Oh, you’d better go, love. He’s been an entire hour without you, probably withering away from the lack of attention.” They say their I love yous, she blows a parting kiss, and then she’s off. Phil vows to pay her for the cake, even though she’ll refuse the money for the rest of time.

“Quickly Phil, better go, sex and all that.”Martyn’s goodbye is a lot less heartfelt that his mums. 

Phil flips him the bird, gives Cornelia a virtual hug and then signs off to go find the other half of himself. 

-

“What’s going on in that brain of yours?” Dan tips his head to the side, pretends to peer down into his ear. “Hmm, I see, it’s lookingdistinctly mush like in there.”

  
  
Phil had found him in the kitchen, cooking them up dinner even though Phil had said to leave it until he was done with the call— that he’d help. 

He just smiles, thinks about all the ways Dan has ever made him feel, how he wants to feel those things for a lifetime. “Nothing. Just— I love you.” _The obvious._

_  
  
_Dan’s entire face lights up, like he hasn’t heard Phil say those words before a million times— in a million different ways. He stops his pretend brain examination in favour of kissing Phil, this chaste little thing that makes his heart sing— makes him certain about their forever. “I love you, too.” 

  
  
Phil bops Dan’s rosy patch; thinks about how he could fill a million notebooks with all the love he has for the man stood in front of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [if you'd like to reblog on tumblr, I really do appreciate it<3](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/631151070904762368/the-obviouscomplete-words-1483can-i-use-that)
> 
> I had such fun writing this ;_;!!!!
> 
> As always lemme know your thoughts (I am reading all the lovely comments, just behidn in replying cos I'm like i must tailor every reply... i can't do a generic thanku hnggrefwqe. but .... thankyou :P. I love them and they make me<3333)


End file.
